Birds and the Bees? Oh Geez Louise!
by D.Minx
Summary: Uh-oh... Birds and the Bees? It can only mean one thing... it's time for some Sex Education! But with a teacher like Hades what chance does Thanatos have? ...contains mild situations and references.. rated M for a reason... R&R and please enjoy Xx


_Hey peeps, this is a one-shot story I've wanted to write for ages but have been putting it off and putting it off! As usual I don't own any characters from Disney's Hercules (unfortunately) I'm merely borrowing them for the purposes of this fic, I do own Persephone, Thanatos, & Melinoe and any other OC that is mentioned as well as a few other small original things… Permission to use these must be sought first but I'm very amiable and not likely to say no.._

_This takes fic place shortly after Thanatos starts the Great Fire of Rome, a dare set by Eris which got out of hand, see chapters 21-23 of T.i.o.T.._

_..anyway, I finally got around to writing this so enjoy! X_

* * *

**Birds and the Bees? Oh, Geez Louise!**

'_Alright_…' Hades sighed wearily, leaning back into the huge black-bony swivel office-seat. It had been a long day so far and it didn't seem to be easing up anytime soon. It had only been around four weeks since the Great Fire in Rome had started and Thanatos had been charged with Crimes Against the Cosmos. The fiery god couldn't believe it, the brat was just nine years old and he already had a criminal record… _unbelievable_. Now how in Tartarus was he supposed to help his son get out of this mess? Hades groaned with despair and covered his eyes with his fists… he had no clue how he was supposed to help his son but he needed to think of something fast, Zeus could lay down his punishment at any time..

Making another weary noise of exasperation Hades finally removed his fists from his face, uncurled his long fingers and placed them on the heavy stone desk in front of him. Immediately the God of the Dead swung himself upright with such whiplashing speed that if he were mortal he'd have given himself a sever neck crick and paralysing spinal injury to go with it, but he was a god with the ability to turn his body into smoke so he didn't have to worry about such injuries.. The fiery god then cast his bleary eyes back to the scrolls he was supposed to be going over.

'Let's see…' He murmured to himself as he checked out the list of recommended souls afterlives, this was such a mind-numbing chore that sometimes Hades found it easier to keep his brain on track when he spoke out loud. '-Tartarus.. Asphodel.. Asphodel.. Asphodel.. _Elysium..?_' He paused raising his brows and blinked at this, it was rare when a soul was recommended access into the afterlife domain of his wife's. The fiery god then glanced across at the reference code for this soul's New Arrival Form. He then frowned and turned his attention to the pile of New Arrival Forms to the left of him, placing the Afterlife Recommendation scroll down he picked up the pile and began riffling through it until he located the form with the reference code he'd been looking for and pulled it out of the pile. Hades then returned the pile of New Arrival Forms back on the left-hand side of him and began to look through the form he'd separated. His round golden eyes scanned down the trivial information such as name, sex, age at death, date died and occupation before death… The blue-flamed god skimmed along his life story, which was pretty uneventful until you reach the end of it when the bit about the Great Fire of Rome surfaced…

_Oy, another victim of Than's stupidity.._

Hades rolled his eyes in jaded disbelief.. that's all he ever saw these days… just dozens and dozens of dead little reminders of how much his son had screwed him over! The fiery god restrained himself from throwing another flaming hissy-fit over this.. there was no point! It was like someone trying to get out of having sex with a horny Zeus.. You could whine, scream and kvetch all you wanted.. But you could be _damn_ sure it was happening..

The blue-flamed god shook his head roughly causing his flames to billow very briefly as he struggled to get rid of that image in his mind. Hades then tried to immerse himself back into his paperwork, his brows then lifting as the Lord of the Dead finally pored over the information behind how the soul had died… it was in this section he found the answer as to why the soul was being recommended an afterlife in Elysium. Apparently they had given their life so that three trapped children could be spared from being taken by Thanatos instead. A smirk curved the full blue lips of Hades, he wasn't going to disagree with the judges on this one… heroics like that made this soul an ideal candidate for the Elysian Fields. Hades opened the top drawer on the right-hand side of his stone desk without even having to look for the black skull-shaped handle, he then pulled out an Elysium Approval Form and began filling in some of the minor details to save his wife the bother when she got back from her surface duties..

'Oh knockie, knockie..' A _very_ familiar girly voice jingled brightly.

_Then again_… A wide smirk twisted Hades' full blue lips and his blue flames brightened with excitement even before he lifted his fiery head to see who was in the doorway of his study… _why bother when the li'l Siren-minx was here?_

'_Baaabe…_' Hades drawled not intending on his voice being that low or breathy as he spoke, though he could not deny he'd missed her these last couple of weeks. With Persephone's duties being on the surface this time of year, their son's badly-timed arson of Rome meant Zeus had been extra vigilant of her surface activities, practically diminishing any chances of Persephone sneaking back down to see him and making any 'conjugal visits' upstairs neigh-on impossible for him...

This had left Hades feeling hot, bothered and extremely pissed off… especially since he was always far too exhausted by the end of the day to care about anything other than sleep.

'_Hmmm_, looks like _some_one could use a break..' Persephone sounded with dry amusement as her beautiful bight green eyes dropped to the huge mass of paperwork littering his desk.

'_Hah!_' Hades snorted in response. 'More like a _vacation!_' The fiery god suddenly blinked at this last word and smirked widely to himself. 'Hey, y'know that's not actually a bad idea… Sephy once this mess in Rome blows over whatta ya say to a few weeks away, just you and me, huh?'

'Heh…sounds fabulous sweetie-' The white-skinned Goddess of Life smirked at him lightly.'-but no can do, after what Than has just done Zeus would never give me the clearance to go and besides, the rate things are looking in Rome your gonna be stuck here for most of the summer anyway..' At her words Hades' smirk dropped and his rounded golden eyes widened in disbeleif, the next second the fiery god's head dropped onto the desk, causing his blue flames to ripple and almost go out at the force of the impact… a low groan of despair escaping his mouth as he did this.

Persephone's eyes instantly widened at this.

'Oy…' Hades finally moaned, lifting his head and her eyes narrowed to normal once more. '-way to bust a god's bubble babe..' It seemed there was going to be no reprieve from this Tartarian-workload any time soon..

'_Ohh_.. I'm sorry sweetie..' Persephone sounded in a soft voice as she stepped further into her husband's study and moving to the opposite side of the desk, placing her hands on the stone work-top and leaning slightly over. '-anything I can do while I'm here?' She offered lightly.. Hades, who had been blatantly staring at his wife's ample bosom since it was now right in front of him, blinked at her words before his golden eyes finally looked up to her face.

'Well now ya mention it, yeh, ya can finish fillin' this in since he's goin' into your turf..' The blue-flamed god sounded amiably pushing the Elysium Approval Form in his wife's face before picking up his Afterlife Recommendation scroll and resuming scanning the list of advice written out by his three judges.

Persephone took the scroll her husband presented her with and blinked at the information he had written down in his untidy hurried scrawl, she then picked up the New Arrival Form that had been sat to the right of her husband, assuming that it was out so he could copy information and scanned it too.

'_Mmm_, wonder if Thanatos had anything to do with this?' Persephone sounded idly, smiling at the scroll.

'What?' Hades blinked at her words then pulled the scroll away from his face so he could look at his wife and kink a brow confused.

'Oh, Hermes told me Thanatos feels kinda bad about what he did to you, apparently he's been trying to manipulate the deaths as best he can and take as little as possible.. He might have influenced this.' Persephone waved the Elysium Approval Form with a smile before bending forward, giving her husband a clear view of her cleavage as she picked up his bony quill then bent lower over the work-top and began filling in the rest of the information needed.

Hades hadn't noticed this immediately as his mind was still processing the fact that his son felt bad for him and was only taking the bare minimum of souls.. The fiery god didn't know how to feel about this… He was touched by his son's concern but at the same time didn't want him to antagonize the Fates by doing it.

'Well as long as he doesn't irritate Atropos in the process..' Hades finally murmured with a slight frown as his mind considered the Fates, it was basically them that had landed them all in this mess in the first place!

'Mmm, hmm..' Persephone responded vaguely as her mind was focused on her task. Her voice drew his pupils back to her and the moment his eyes turned to his wife this last thought vanished from his mind as he gazed at her, innocently lent over his desk still filling in the form with her perfectly-formed rounded handwriting. Her bust was pressed against the cold stone work-top squeezing her cleavage to bursting point, framed by her long glittering blonde locks that tumbled down and across the desk… Hades' flaming hair flared as she bit her lower lip with concentration… He then flushed at this adolescent behaviour and patted his now hot-white flames until they switched back to blue, inwardly cursing himself for flaring like a lustful teenage pyrogod.

Persephone didn't notice her husband's lusty flare up as she was so absorbed in her task, her green eyes quickly flicking over what she had written before adding more..

The Lord of the Dead wrenched his eyes away from his wife's cleavage and immediately pushed the Afterlife Recommendation scroll back in front of his face, forcing himself to look back at his work instead of the painfully distracting allure of Persephone bent over his desk.

…_Little flame-tease…_

Hades however found that his mind was just not interested in this mind-numbing task anymore and unable to help himself, the fiery god peeked over the top of his scroll to his wife as she raised herself a little then re-read everything she had just written while checking over her husband's scrawl..

The jiggling movement of her chest as she lifted herself up from the desk, this made Hades' flames flare white hot once more and they bounced a foot in the air while slightly curling the base of his neck..

…_Ah, Fate dammit! Not again…_ Hades inwardly cursed while frowning at his lack of lust-control and instantly put down the Afterlife Recommendation form intending on patting down his flustered flames.

'Something up sweetie?' Persephone's green eyes darted up to his white-hot flames and these words made the fiery god instantly want to flush at her innocent tone… somehow Hades managed to refrain from glowing at her words.

'_Uhh_… no, no.. I'm..' He suddenly coughed into his hand nervously before continuing. '-just peachy babe..' The words came out a little more confidently from his mouth as Hades patted his flames down until they receded to normal, though this time they stayed an amorous white-hot.. The Queen of the Underworld shrugged off her husband's 'flare up' before turning back to the scroll in front of her and lent back down, scribbling her usual loopy signature at the bottom of the scroll: **P.K. Chthonos**..

That was it. Seeing her cleavage once more pressed against the cold stone surface of the desk and the sweet curve of her back to her pert rounded backside… it was all too much for him to take. His white-hot flames flared and shot up to attention for a third time, curling around his shoulders and judging by the growing tautness in his chiton it seemed his legendry self-control was rapidly slipping away.

His desire was now heavy and painful then without thought, as he was simply unable to stop himself anymore, the fiery god vanished out from his seat in a bust of amorous flames and smoke. This caused Persephone's blonde head to swivel around in shock at him, her lovely green eyes wide in shock at his abrupt departure.. After a moment of simply looking stunned at his black bony swivel seat the Queen of the Underworld straightened slightly, her cleavage popping back into the bust of her black chiton as she smiled at the form in her fingers, causing it to vanish in a swirl of orbs, heading straight to her own In-Tray where the Sirens would find it and take care of the new soul.

The next second a set of smoky tendrils curled around her waist, solidifying into long bluish-grey fingers and large bony wrists with muscled forearms that roughly seized her hips. It was at this moment Persephone realised her husband had never left the room, he'd simply vanished out and materialized behind her to admire her from the rear as she was bent over his desk. Then Persephone sensed the heat of his flames near her face and a slight shiver came over her as a soft purring growl issued from deep in his throat and hot lips went to the nape of her neck.. The goddess' grey-powdered eyelids fluttered shut, a small gasp escaping her lips at his calculated move. Then Hades stopped kissing and pulled his lips back making her eyes open wide in surprise as she suddenly felt cold without his touch.

'Y'know..' His voice was instantly right by her ear, breathless and low as if he were barely containing himself now. '-sometimes I think this whole innocence-thing is an act ya like to use justa tease me..' Persephone blinked at these words then frowned genuinely confused by them, she really had just been filling out the form and had no idea what a profound effect it had had on her husband. Her blonde head turned to her husband who was lent in right beside her with heavy-lidded eyes and a seductive smirk playing about his lips.

'T-tease you?' Persephone sounded, her breath hitching slightly in anticipation and it instantly caused Hades' leering smirk to widen, flashing his upper-row of fangs to his wife. He chuckled softly at the mix of confusion and longing on her face before something of a sigh escaped his lips and his fingers tightened on her hips.

'Then I remember that this is why I fell for ya..' His voice was low and throaty, quietly teasing her ear since his lips were so close. It sent a pleasant shiver down her spine while her stomach fluttered like it was filled with butterflies.. She kept her attention rapt, anticipating his next move.. Her breathing had already quickened now as she felt his thumbs flick across the hips in a teasing manner as he seduced her with his words and hinted voice tone.

'But I still don't..' Persephone suddenly found her voice but she only managed to get these few words out before Hades turned away from her ear and pushed into her, kissing her squarely on the lips. It was a deep, passion-filled kiss that made her want to melt into his arms. As his tongue delved expertly into her mouth Persephone felt herself grow weak at the knees and her hands instantly gripped the desk once more…

…which as it turned out was exactly what Hades wanted.

The moment her hands touched the cold stone desk the white-flamed God of the Dead broke off the kiss, his own breath coming out ragged as he panted lightly, opening his eyes so they were still narrowed.. Hades' smirk tweaked wolfishly as his grip tightened impossibly harder on her hips, causing Persephone to wince slightly before he suddenly pulled sharply on her hips, drawing them towards his own. The force of this sudden movement caused Persephone's head to whip back in front of her, her green eyes suddenly focusing on her hands which tightened their grip, forced to take more of her weight as her body fell forwards. Then as his hips pushed against her rear her green eyes widened as her cherry lips formed a circular shape as she felt the full extent of him against her.

'_Hades.._' Her voice was a gasping moan as desire bloomed in her anew now she finally realised how worked up her husband had been. At her breathless tone the fiery god chuckled lightly.

'Finally gettin' ma point, eh babe?' He sounded in a low crooning voice, his hands moving to caress her hips and thighs slowly.

'The door… it's still open..' Persephone panted slightly, still fully aware of the fact that the stone door to his study was ajar and that any of their kids or minions could come along at any moment.

'_Pfft_..' Hades snorted with no real concern, pausing in his caresses to casually turn slightly, still keeping his hips pressed against his wife. 'Re-_lax_ my sweet, it's all taken care of..' He sounded lazily, with a casual flick of the wrist towards the door.

…Immediately the door to Hades' study slammed shut and out of a curl of smoke a sign appeared: **Meeting in Progress**

* * *

…_Sometime Later…_

Hades sighed heavily, unable to keep the contented smirk off of his face. A pleasant sigh escaped his lips as he buried his face into the crook of Persephone's neck. The two of them were curled up together, still nude, in his black bony swivel-chair. Their arms and legs still entwined together while Persephone's incredibly thick long blonde hair shielded them completely. In this moment only two things were clear to the blue-flamed god, the first was how serene and relaxed he was as the fingers in one hand idly combed his wife's hair. His previous anxieties and irritations had gone and he didn't have a care in the cosmos while his body just felt incredibly lax.. The second thing he was aware of was how his wife seemed to feel the same. Though he couldn't see her face, due to the fact she was leaning against his cranium, he could sense she felt the same way as her fingers stroked his bony cheek matching his soft languid rhythm. Right now it was just the two of them in their post-conjugal bubble… nothing else mattered.

'I have to go sweetie..' Persephone eventually sounded in a soft apologetic voice as she shattered this bubble. Immediately Hades' arm curled around her middle more possessively, holding her closer to him as he let out a deep groan.

'_Nohh_…' His voice came out slightly petulant as he nuzzled his head into her neck, clinging to the bubble, not ready to face his immense workload and the gaping void his wife would leave once she'd gone..

'I'm sorry but I don't have a choice..' Her voice sounded soothingly and Persephone lifted her head up off his cranium and turned, kissing his forehead lightly then untangling her arms from him and resting them on his shoulders. '-mother and Hermes can only distract Zeus for so long and if I don't get back soon we're all in trouble.' The genuinely sorrowful tone of her voice made Hades sigh with realisation and slowly the fiery god pulled his head away from her neck, sitting up and looking at her.

'Yeh… see, somewhere I knew that already..' He sounded in a low morose voice as he frowned slightly out of annoyance towards their situation, Zeus certainly liked to make them suffer.

'I'd stay if I could, you know that, right?' Persephone blinked imploringly at her husband, wanting him to know this upset her as much as it did him. Hades sighed heavily now, knowing it wasn't his wife's fault she had to leave..

''Course I do my sweet..' The blue-flamed god smiled wearily. '-but a god can still miss his wife when she's gone.' Persephone smiled widely at his words then swept forward at kissed him sweetly on the lips. Hades then snapped his fingers causing their discarded chitons and pins to vanish into smoke before the two of were suddenly dressed once more. Persephone then pulled herself out of his lap and stood up on her feet. As she did this her eyes widened as if she'd just remembered something..

'Oh, I was thinking that maybe you should have a talk with Than at some point..'

'About what?' Hades kinked a brow at her confused, wondering what his reckless son had been up to now.

'Y'know… about girls.' Persephone sounded hesitantly, with a vague shrug of the shoulders. She didn't know what father's told their sons, how could she? 'And, well… what happens when a god meets a girl..' Both Hades brows shot up as he stared at his wife's words for a whole second as he took in what she said.

'_Seph, he's nine!-!_' The words burst from Hades' mouth in a mixture of shock and outrage at her suggestion.

'I know..' Persephone rolled her eyes, she did know how old their son was. '-and you don't have to tell him all the facts of life, just the basics..'

'Does he really need to know about this now, babe?' Hades sounded, still not following why this was so important.

'Sweetie, Eris used the power of allure on him to get him to agree to the dare, remember? I think it's only fair if you give him a little knowledge on girls so he can recognise it the next time it happens..' The goddess sounded matter-of-factly causing Hades to sigh, relenting when faced with this logic.

'_Oy_… alright, alright, I'll speak to the brat if it'll make ya happy..' The blue-flamed God of the Dead shook his head at how easily he could be swayed into going along with his wife.. _When did I turn into sucha shmuck?_ 'If your sure this won't warp him..' He added lightly with the hint of an amused smirk gracing his lips.

'It's all about subtlety and tact..' Persephone sounded with a little concern lacing her voice now.

'Whatta ya tryin' to say babe, ya don't think I can be subtle or use tact?' The fiery god's flames flared a very brief yellow at this.

'No that's not what I meant sweetie, just try to be gentle when you speak to him, ok?' The goddess still looked a little worried, as if she expected him to dive right in and tell their son everything.

'Yeesh, will ya relax Sephy, I know just how to handle the brat..' Hades smirked widely at her, flashing a smug set of fangs. '-I am his dad after all.'

'Ok sweetie, I trust you..' Persephone sounded lightly smiling girlishly at her husband.

'Now how about a li'l schmooze before ya blaze sugar?' Hades responded with a teasing kink of the brow, then without waiting for a reply he stretched out his hands and cupped his wife's face before leaning up out of his seat and kissing her passionately.

This time it was Persephone who broke off the kiss, smiling sweetly at her husband with a hint of regret.

'Bye sweetie…'

'Ciao babe..' He responded and immediately her body, which was still in his grip disappeared into a swirl of orbs. Hades' hands instantly returned to the black armrests of his bony swivel seat and the god sighed, slumping back against the back rest…

…Now to go deal with the brat.

* * *

'_Thanatos..!-!_' The young white-skinned god with the quiff of golden flames groaned heavily as he heard his father call his name. The brand-new God of Death-in-training had only returned to his bedroom to pick up a comic scroll, planning to take five by the Styx while he had a short lull in between collecting souls… though now it looked as if his father wanted to occupy this gap.

'In here dad!' Thanatos called out, knowing there was no point in trying to hide from him as the blue-flamed god would eventually track him down in the end. Though this did not stop him from shaking his golden fiery head and rolling his eyes in a 'now what does he want' manner. He tossed down the comic scroll with a heavy sigh… _Guess I won't be needing that then… _and the next second a tower of smoke and blue flames appeared and when they dissipated Hades was stood their smirking down at his eldest child.

'Hiya son… ya got five minutes?' The Lord of the Dead narrowed his eyes lazily.

'If I said no would ya let me leave?' Thanatos raised his brows in response to his father's words and Hades' expression remained deadpan.

'Sit down brat, we need to talk..' The fiery god sounded, perching on the edge of his son's bed and tapping the space beside him. Thanatos sighed heavily and gave a frustrated sag of the shoulders complete with petulant scowl before he eventually perched beside his father on the bed.

'Dad, if this is about the fire in Rome again.. I swore by the Styx already it wasn't my fault, if Eris hadn't pulled a power move I-'

'Exactly.' Hades interrupted at this moment breaking off Thanatos' words and causing the nine year-old godling to blink up at his father in shock.

'Wait… did you just agree with me?' Thanatos sounded confused, kinking and eyebrow shrewdly to his father as the blue-flamed Lord of the Dead smirked in amusement.

'Why yes oh brat-of-mine I did, now ain't that somethin', huh?' Hades smirked widely at his son as the godling's large pupils lowered from his father's face Thanatos considered his next words carefully.

'So…' His son's eyes turned back towards Hades, still looking wary. '-what do ya wanna talk about then?'

'Well Thanny, lemmie just ask ya somethin', ok kid?' Hades lent casually up against the black bony footboard of his son's double bed, throwing his eldest child a serious look. 'What do ya know about girls?'

'_Errr_…' Thanatos drawled unsurely, thrown by his father's question. '-they suck.' He eventually answered causing a smirk to once more curve his father's full blue lips.

'Meh… ok, I'll give ya that one son but I take it ya don't know much else now, do ya?'

'Uhh, nope… why?' Thanatos sounded, still curious and suspicious as to where his father was going with this.

'Well your mom thinks it's about time that you and I had a father-brat talk about girls kiddo..' Immediately Thanatos' face fell at this suggestion.

'_Aww_, do we have to? Can't we just lie to her and pretend we did?' The golden-flamed godling sounded in a whiney kvetching voice, clearly not comfortable with this idea at all.

'No!' Hades sounded firmly. 'I can't lie to your mom..'

'_What_?' Thanatos suddenly smirked widely, thinking his father was kidding. 'Get outta here..' He waved a hand dismissively with a boyish chortle of amusement.

'No, I swear by the Styx it's the truth brat… I dunno what it is.. I can lie to anybody else-' Hades instantly held out his hands and his digits moved as he gave a list of examples. '-your grandparents, the underlings, the council of the Gods, Zeus and Hera but when it comes to your mom.. _Pfft_, forget about it, I just can't keep things from her..' The blue fiery god then blinked and qualified his position. '-at least not the important things anyway..'

'Sounds like your goin' soft to me..' Thanatos drawled with a smirk as Hades' blue flames flared a very brief yellow of irritation at these words.

'Y'know what, to Tartarus with it..' Hades sounded with bite of irritation in his voice. '-your mom only wanted me to give ya the basic facts but lemmie tell ya somethin' kid, when I'm through tellin' ya how it really goes down between a god and a girl you'll suddenly realise that Zeus' infamous 'swan-dive' is _not_ referrin' to some splash he made in the swimming pool on Olympus, ok? And on top of that, you'll also know what goes on between me and your mom when that 'Meeting in Progress' sign is up on my study door..' Hades' golden eyes narrowed towards Thanatos now as the young white-skinned deity actually looked a little nervous now.

'Alright Thanatos, when a god and a girl are very attracted to each other, or maybe it's just the god cause he's either been hit by Cupid's arrow, or he's drunk, or like in many cases involving your Uncle Zeus he's just lookin' cause he's _bored_..' Hades began his explanation on the facts of life while Thanatos sat their listening with wide eyes.

* * *

…_Only a few minutes later_…

Every being in the surrounding area of the House of Hades all looked around with wide eyes of worry as a scream issued from the large black skull home of the Underworld royal family.

'_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!-!_'

This was instantly followed by a small mushroom cloud of orange flames and smoke before the Underworld residents returned to their work, assuming something had just infuriated their flame-headed leader… if only they knew the truth..

* * *

It was a short while after Hades' talk with Thanatos that Melinoe wandered the hallways of the House of Hades, looking for her father. She was carrying a few scrolls of paperwork Pain and Panic had given her that needed his urgent attention. But rather than leave them on his desk, which was littered with so many scrolls already the seven year old goddess had decided to track her father down herself… which was proving difficult because she had no idea where he was. A tinkling noise caught Melinoe's attention, it was coming from the kitchen… perhaps he was in there. As the pale-blue goddess pushed back the heavy stone door to the kitchen she peeped around the gloomy black granite-kitchen. Her brilliant green eyes widening in shock at what she found.

'Thanatos?' Melinoe blinked in shock as she took in her brother's appearance. The golden-flamed godling was seated at the breakfast bar, his rounded golden eyes were wide and terror-ridden and sat on the highly polished black-granite worktop in front of him was a glass and a bottle of sparkling lemon nectar. His boyish white fingers shook as the little godling poured himself a shaky glass and raised it to his lips, downing it like it was a shot of whiskey and slamming the glass back on the worktop.

'You ok Than?' Melinoe tried again when her brother failed to acknowledge her. She'd never seen him look this disturbed before and in all honesty, it was starting to creep her out.

Thanatos didn't answer her, instead the golden-flamed god took the bottle of lemon nectar and poured himself another shot, downing it and slamming it on the worktop.

'Ohh… kay..' Melinoe sounded, backing away from her brother now as he really was starting to worry her, perhaps she'd mention it to their father when she eventually found him. '-well I'm just gonna go see if I can find dad now..' She turned away from her brother, her pale-blue slim bony hand on the door. At the mention of their father Thanatos' large black pupils snapped onto his sister's form and a slight shiver of revulsion mixed with fear ran down his spine, causing his golden-flamed quiff to flicker violently.

'You wouldn't be lookin' for him if ya knew what he'd been doin'..'

* * *

_Little Notes:_

_Heya peeps… this is the first M-rated fic I've ever posted… or even written for that matter so I'm extremely nervous as to how it's going to be received. Personally I don't think it's that bad, it's just the mild sexual content and hinting that made me rate in under M.. Although it's not bad this fic made me cringe while writing it! I just was not comfortable writing the very mild scene between Hades and Seph, that's why I cut them short in my other fics. I'm comfortable to a point but them I just can't continue, writing these scenes is very telling of a writer and I just don't have the confidence or the bottle for it… on that note I'm unsure if I will write another M-rated fic but at least I can say I tried._

_Only one note here: When Hades refers to 'Zeus' infamous 'swan-dive'' he's referring to the tale of Zeus and Leda in which the King of the Gods turned himself into a swan in order to seduce the princess… I have no idea where 'swan-dive' came from I just thought it was hilarious and something Hades would say! XP_

_Thanks for reading and please review…_

_~Ditzy x_


End file.
